Hunter
by Diego Silver
Summary: Tai just wanted to know a why, why did she left her and their baby girl( songfic of the song hunter by dido it's a bad summary but give the story a little chance, hope you enjoy)


Tai was a mess, sitting in his bed with his hands in his face, his room was a mess as well the only thing clean was one thing clean, a baby crib, where a small blonde baby girl was sleeping… unaware of the depression of his father he just didn't knew what went wrong, he gave everything he had to her, even a little girl that she left behind, who could possibly do that to a little kid… leave and not giving the chance to meet her, to know her… it was just so wrong, Raven left him with only a goodbye kiss and a letter that he hasn't even read, he was just so beat up… everything he had left with raven, he was angry… THEY GOT A LITTLE GIRL FOR OUM'S SAKE, DID THAT BABY MEANT NOTHING TO HER.

-AGHHHHH GOD DAMN IT- he screamed with all the power in his lungs, but it was a mistake, the baby woke up crying- oh hey, calm down I'm sorry for the rough way of waking you up little – said Tai getting up and taking the baby in his hands and then he started to mumble a little melody in order to calm down his baby girl, and it worked, after a while the baby was sleep in his arms, snoring a little bit and taking all the heat she could of her father's arms.

Tai then looked at his baby, he couldn't believe it was his, she was so small, fragile and innocent.

-Why did she leave you? - said Tai in a very sad way and then he put the baby in her crib, for her to sleep, now he would be sure not to scream or make any loud noise.

Tai then sit in his bed again but now he looked at the letter in the pillow, to be honest he didn't want to read it, he knew it was going to be a lame excuse or she blaming him for something, but he was going to read it anyway and he didn't knew why… maybe he liked the torture or he only wanted to see something of her again… who knows.

"ok let's see" said to himself opening the letter… a disc was in it with a little note that read ( ** _hunter_** ) Tai didn't understand why a disc but he didn't care, he checked on the baby one last time and when he knew she was asleep he left the room and went to the living room.

Tai then put the disc in the player to see what Raven had to say to him, he sit in the couch and wait the video to start.

Raven appeared on the screen sitting alone in their room and she started to speak

 _-Hi Tai… I know that you will have a million questions in your head right now, Why did I left? Why I left you and our baby? Do I hate both of you? And many more I supposed, to be honest I don't know either but I know something I didn't felt good being there with you… I love you with all my heart you're an amazing man, that I feel good of saying that your my husband… but being in that house… isolated… not being able to roam… I don't know why but it felt wrong to me, and I want to tell you I wanted to let you go a long time ago, not because I didn't loved you, but because I love you a lot… I'm not good Tai, and I didn't knew what you saw in me… but I wanted to free you from all the problems I could let you, and our baby… she is beautiful… and so fragile… I knew when I had her in my arms that I didn't want to corrupt her, she deserved better… you deserve better… I'm not good, I never was and I know that I never will be good… I want you to be free Tai, to be happy with our baby girl… you know something, I think I got her a name… Yang, I don't know why but I like it, maybe I don't deserve to name her… but I would be pleased if that turned out to be her name… Tai you and that little girl are the best thing that could ever happened to me, and for that I want both of you to be happy… and i don't deserve that… i'm just willing to say goodbye my love-Raven then took air and started to sing_ a little

 _~If you were a king up there on your throne~_ _Raven was sobbing while singing like the words were hurting her_ _~would you be wise enough to let me go_ _for this queen you think you own~_

Tai now felt his eyes getting wet on the sight of her beloved crying

 _~Who wants to be a hunter_ _again_

 _Who wants to see the world alone again_

 _to take a chance on life again_

 _so let me go_

 _let me leave~ and then Raven could not sing anymore she just put her hands in her eyes trying to stop the tears that she knew needed to get out but she was to prideful to accept... she then just cleaned her eyes and said one las thing_

 _-I love you Tai… I'm so sorry- Raven had a few tears in her eyes and then the video stopped_

Tai just stood there in the couch crying for the feelings that now will hunt him forever ... for the love he lost... not noticing the bird that flew away from the window... leaving to never return


End file.
